


Bingo

by kungfucoffee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, No powers or anything au, and steve is kinda marcus??, b99 au, ish, like that lil meet cute, where bucky is rosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfucoffee/pseuds/kungfucoffee
Summary: “Everyone, this is Steve Rogers,” Coulson said, clapping said man on the back. Rogers smiled in embarrassment as the bullpen exploded in whispers-- the name carried a lot of weight in the NYPD, especially at the 99. “He’s back in town, so please, do our city proud.”Bucky watched as Steve Rogers disappeared into Coulson’s office, eyes trained on the door to the office until he realized that the entire squad was staring at him.“What?” Bucky snapped, frowning at his colleagues. Most of them jumped, scurrying back to their desks. Natasha, however, just grinned, eyes darting to Coulson’s office and then back to Bucky. “What?” Bucky repeated, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.Natasha made a noise in her throat, shrugging, “nothing. Just-- Steve Rogers is a lot more handsome in person.” At that, Bucky’s cheeks were bright red.Or, Bucky has been working a case for the 99, but when some issues arise, it's time to bring out the Big Guns with the Big Guns: Steve Rogers.





	Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> umm hey  
> it's my first mcu work  
> it's my first stucky work  
> it's my first ao3 fic in years  
> fucking marvel what hellhole have i dug myself into  
> well thx for reading !!

James Buchanan Barnes was not happy. James Buchanan Barnes was frustrated. James Buchanan Barnes was going to _beat the living hell out of--_

“Bucky!” Thor Odinson, the beloved (and extremely toned) sergeant of Brooklyn’s Finest: The Ninety-Ninth Precinct, snapped his fingers in front of Bucky’s eyes. “You’re crushing your keyboard.”

Bucky glanced down at his keyboard, not at all surprised to see the ‘J’, ‘K’ and ‘L’ keys completely pulverized. From her desk near Coulson’s office, Daisy groaned.

“Dude, that’s the third keyboard this month,” she complained, rolling her eyes, “you seriously need to get a grip-- no pun intended-- on this whole brooding slash I just got back from undercover slash rest in peace my hair thing you got going on.”

Bucky flicked the dark brown hair out of his eyes before sending Daisy a glare. She just smirked.

“Daisy, I’m not sure that a pun is the greatest way to go with a dude who just lost his arm in the line of action,” Natasha Romanoff, the only sane person in Bucky’s ridiculously messy life, drawled quietly from her desk, where her legs were propped up next to her computer monitor.

See, there was a whole thing. For six months, Bucky had gone undercover with the Russian mafia in New York City, infiltrating their ranks as an angry ex-cop, out to seek revenge. He’d been through a lot, including losing his right arm, just to keep his cover, but this job meant the world to him. Coming back to the squad had felt like returning home, and after months of people walking on eggshells, it felt nice to have at least a handful of people tell the situation like it was.

“Romanoff, feet down, please,” Captain Coulson said briskly as he emerged from his office, looking as put together as always. “Banner, Stark, any updates on the Adams case?”

Stark looked up from his fort of state-of-the-art computer monitors that always seemed to surround him, briefly pushing up his glasses. Bucky snorted at the image before turning back to his own report (he’d tackled a minor B&E earlier the week with Barton).

“What, Emo Boy, got something to say?” Stark shot at Bucky, who just grinned toothily. Stark flipped Bucky off and then turned to Coulson, “and no, sir, we’re still working this lead with the maid. I’ll update you when we move forward.”

Coulson sighed heavily, pinning the detective down with his ‘I’m Disappointed in You’ gaze. “Tony, please refrain from name-calling. Now, everyone, I have an announcement to make.”

The squad all began tuning in, shutting their laptops and setting steaming coffee mugs down on flat surfaces. Coulson’s lips quirked up as he surveyed the room-- Bucky half hiding behind his computer monitor and half behind his hair, Bruce fidgeting with the pens on his desk, Tony surreptitiously checking his phone, Thor standing at attention, Natasha reclining in a chair leaning back on its legs, Clint clutching three bags of chips in front of the vending machine, and Daisy buried in her laptop, not even bothering to look up.

“Thank you for your attention,” Coulson smiled slightly, “Later on in the afternoon, an old friend of mine is dropping by. He’s coming back to New York and I’m hoping to ask him for a favor, so please, be on your best behavior.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Tony saluted the captain with his usual easy grin, “nothing but the best from this side of the bullpen. Keep an eye on Barnes, though. He’s gone through another keyboard.”

“Stark, shut the hell up,” Barnes snarled, glaring over at Tony, making the other man gulp as he turned back to his million computer screens. Scoffing, Barnes pressed ‘print’ on his report.

“Done with the report, Barnes?” Thor asked cheerily, looking up as Bucky deposited the file on his desk.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at the blond. “Obviously.” Clint and Natasha snickered as Thor sighed, watching Bucky stomp back to his desk.

“He’s been getting worse,” Thor muttered to Daisy as she dropped some forms off at his desk, “I swear, it’s almost like he hasn’t gotten laid in months.”

Daisy looked down at Thor in amusement, “Um, yeah. Barnes _definitely_ hasn’t been laid in months.”

“What’s this?” Clint pushed his rolling chair over to Thor’s desk where a small crowd was now gathering, “we’re discussing Barnes’ sex life? Abysmal, I agree.”

“We need to do something,” Thor said firmly, watching as Barnes began violently hitting his wireless mouse against his desk. “The dude’s just exuding frustration.”

“Sex!” Tony cut in, grinning proudly, “-ual frustration. Sorry. Just had to say it.”

“No, you didn’t,” Thor responded, sending Tony a confused look before turning back to Barnes.

“Look, all we have to do is set Barnes up with a cute guy,” Daisy offered, watching Barnes as he placed the mouse on the floor and began stomping on it, “I know a few guys.”

“No need,” Natasha said airily from her desk.

“Wait, what?” Tony perked up, leaning over. Clint followed suit, sliding over in his chair.

“Nat, you totally know something,” Clint agreed, sticking his face into Natasha, who just pushed it away.

“I do, in fact, totally know something,” Natasha agreed, “and you’ll understand…” The woman paused, making everyone stare at her in confusion. “Now.”

“Steve!”

The squad’s attention was wrenched from Natasha to their captain, who was striding out of his desk towards the elevator. The six watched in unison as Coulson greeted The Buffest, Fittest Person Known to Man, and then simultaneously shifted their attention to Bucky, whose gaze still remained on ‘Steve’.

“Bingo,” Natasha smirked, getting back to her own work.

“Everyone, this is Steve Rogers,” Coulson said, clapping The Buffest, Fittest Person Known to Man: Steve Rogers on the back. The Buffest, Fittest Person Known to Man: Steve Rogers smiled in embarrassment as the bullpen exploded in whispers-- the name carried a lot of weight in the NYPD. “He’s back in town, so please, do our city proud.”

Along with the famed Peggy Carter, Steve Rogers had brought down HYDRA, a budding Nazi terrorist organization. The two had done amazing police work that ended in a massive shootout, leaving Carter unfit for duty, but during the trial, Steve Rogers went from a great detective to a Fucking Legend. It was hard to pin down the exact operatives in HYDRA, many of whom worked for the American federal government, but Rogers worked with witnesses to do a series of official sketches to locate the various operatives. Ultimately, it was Rogers’ sketches that won the guilty verdict.

Bucky watched as Steve Rogers disappeared into Coulson’s office. Coulson drew the blinds and shut the door, so whatever was going down, it was serious. As Bucky turned his attention from Coulson’s office back to the bullpen, he realized that the entire squad’s attention was on him.

“What?” Bucky snapped, frowning at his colleagues. Most of them jumped, scurrying back to their desks. Natasha, however, just grinned, eyes darting to Coulson’s office and then back to Bucky. “What?” Bucky repeated, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.

Natasha made a noise in her throat, shrugging, “nothing. Just-- Steve Rogers is a lot more handsome in person.” At that, Bucky’s cheeks were bright red.

“Barnes?”

Bucky looked over to where Coulson hovered just outside of his door, looking slightly concerned. After sending one last glare at Natasha, Bucky got up and followed Coulson into his office. Immediately, Steve scrambled to his feet, shaking Bucky’s hand and smiling warmly.

“I’m Steve,” he introduced himself. Bucky felt his cheeks getting impossibly warmer as Steve’s eyes darted up and down his figure.

“This is James Barnes, he’s been with the 99 for a while now,” Coulson said, gesturing for the two men to take a seat, “Bucky, of course you’ve heard of Steve, he worked at the 99 before you got here.” Bucky hummed-- he hadn’t actually known that Steve’s precinct was the 99, only that he was ex-NYPD.

“Coulson here was just telling me about the Karpov case,” Steve explained in an easy voice, reclining in his chair, arm resting on the back of it. Bucky couldn’t help but let his eyes stray to the way that Steve’s arm strained against the stiff fabric of his collared shirt, muscles bulging.

“Wait--” Bucky was torn out of his (entirely not workplace appropriate) thoughts. “Coulson, I thought you said the Karpov case was a done deal? I thought everything was good?”

Coulson sighed from behind his desk, running a hand down his face slowly in frustration, “I thought so too, until I.B. contacted me this morning. Apparently, there’s been a mole in the 78 this whole time, so there’s still many stones unturned. We need more evidence, but we can’t risk leaving you on this case-- or even out in the open. We need convictions, and we need it now.”

“Coulson asked me to do sketches,” Steve said quietly, “offered me my old job. It got the job done once, he’s hoping it’ll do it again.”

Bucky stared at Steve for a moment and then Coulson, weighing his options.

“James,” Coulson said softly, making Bucky glare at the captain. “Let this one go. You can’t always fight the battle. I know this case meant a lot to you, but you need to take care of yourself.”

Bucky closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and focusing on counting. He could feel Steve Rogers staring at the side of his face.

“Fine.”

Bucky opened his eyes to see Coulson beaming back at him. “Wonderful!” Coulson chirped, clapping his hands, “well, Bucky, would you mind giving us a moment? I just want to clear a few things with Mr. Rogers.”

Bucky nodded, getting to his feet. As he exited Coulson’s office, the entire squad watched as he trudged back to his desk.

“Well?” Thor finally demanded, throwing up his arms. Bucky stared at Thor blankly before his head hit his smashed keyboard with a loud ‘thunk’. Chuckling, Daisy strutted over, patting Bucky on the back.

“Oh, honey,” she said sympathetically, “you totally wanna climb Steve Rogers like a tree.” Next to Daisy, Bruce choked into his coffee. Bucky just groaned.

  
  


Steve Rogers was not happy. Steve Rogers was frustrated. Steve Rogers just wanted to know why the hell he accepted Coulson’s offer.

Well, in hindsight, it probably had something to do with the way that Detective James Buchanan Barnes’ ass looked in his black jeans. Hm.

“Evidence locker is this way,” Barnes said shortly, gesturing to the left as the two of them stepped off the elevator. Steve smiled slightly at that.

“I worked here, James, I think I know where the evidence locker is.” As soon as the words left Steve’s mouth, he winced-- was it too harsh? Should he have called Barnes by his first name? But saying ‘Barnes’ might sound short. This was why he hated leaving his apartment, god damnit.

“Bucky,” Barnes cut off Steve’s internal rambling, “no one calls me James.”

Steve hummed thoughtfully as he glanced over at Bucky, testing the name out quietly to himself. As Bucky frowned up at the rows of file cabinets, running a hand through his longer-than-regulation hair, Steve knew one thing for sure-- Bucky Barnes was going to be the star of a lot of Steve’s drawings for the next few months.

After a few more minutes of Bucky rifling through file cases and piling boxes into Steve’s arms, the two headed back to the elevator. As silence settled around them, Steve took a deep breath.

“Say. Bucky,” he said in a light tone, already cringing at how awkward he was, “since we’re gonna be working a lot together, I was thinking maybe--”

“Look,” Bucky said shortly, turning to face Steve dead on. Steve felt his cheeks heating up at the direct eye contact, only now realizing just how incredibly attractive Bucky Barnes was. “You’re hot. If you’re interested, we should go on a date. Or bang. Or both. Your choice.”

Steve gaped at Bucky, cheeks heating up at an alarming pace, because what the hell just happened?

Bucky glanced off to the side, obviously recoiling. “Sorry. I’m a little blunt. Dunno if that made you uncomfortable. I’ll back off.”

“No!” Steve said a little too loudly, wincing again because fuck, why was he like this, “no, I would be interested. In both, maybe the latter at a later date. But a date would be nice.”

Bucky met Steve’s eyes again with a tiny smile. “We could grab drinks after this?”

Steve nodded quickly, grinning back. As Bucky’s smile grew a fraction of an inch, glancing down at the ground in slight embarrassment, Steve felt something he hadn’t in a while-- a flutter in his stomach. Him, a grown-ass man, like a damn sixth grader.

Then suddenly, the magic of the moment was ruined as the elevator opened, revealing Bucky and Steve’s shy smiles to the entire squad. Bucky marched off the elevator first, fist clenched at his side. Steve faltered, following behind him but going towards Coulson’s office.

As Steve passed Bucky, the detective’s hand shot out, making the entire squad go silent as they watched the interaction with rapture.

“I’ll talk to you later?” Steve asked, feeling a little off-kilter from how differently Bucky was acting now that he knew people were watching. Somehow, Bucky seemed to sense that, and he smiled at Steve tentatively.

“Yeah,” he breathed softly, watching Steve grin before ducking into Coulson’s office.

“‘Yeah’ and a smile?” Daisy crowed, slapping Bucky on the back, “don’t tell me-- the two of you fucked in the evidence locker.”

“Daisy!”

From her desk, Natasha smirked, leaning back in her chair as she met Bucky's eyes. "Bingo," she mouthed, making Bucky roll his eyes, despite his tiny grin.

**Author's Note:**

> it's so late pls forgive me omg,,, if there's some glaring error or other irritation, please lmk in the comments so i can fix !!
> 
> also for the whole b99 au  
> basically i really wanted to do a classic steve as amy and bucky as jake but like,,, that scene where rosa goes 'bye' to marcus and everyone side-eyes her really stuck out to me as bucky so here we are. i'll probably write more b99/mcu with the characters rearranged bc this was loads of fun to write.


End file.
